


Belle, but Better

by notherhappyending



Series: Drabble Cycle - Belle French AUs [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Acting, F/F, Femslash, Film Star - Freeform, audition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle tries to impress the best talent agent in the state, Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle, but Better

**Author's Note:**

> new claim for the femslash100 au drabble cycle - Belle
> 
> this is #1 - acting/film stars

“So, Ms. French, why do you want to act?”

“Well…”

Belle looks down at her hands. She chose the metallic gold nail polish this morning after Mary Margaret’s recommendation. It was supposed to make her braver, but now its just distracting.

“Well?”

There is no way that she can mess this up. Regina Mills, the prestigious talent agent in the state, has an impatient frown. She needs this to go well. She is sick of Mary Margaret’s couch. At twenty-four, she needs to get her life together.

“Acting is everything.” She finally replies. “I like the feeling of becoming someone else.” 

“I could see why you’d appreciate that.” Regina frowns, giving Belle a once over. “I’ll admit that you’re cute. But I need to see that you’ve got that spark. Be someone else.”

“Act?” Belle asks, tentatively. 

“No. Be someone else.”

Belle looks around the office, uncomfortably. She cannot summon the roles that she has previously held, not Shakespeare performances or school plays. All she can bring to mind is the darker persona she acts out in the shower or while walking home at night. Seeing the boredom in Regina’s eyes, Belle realizes she has no choice. She channels her repressed side and closes the distance. Eyes open and unrelenting, she places a kiss on the talent agent’s lips before slowly pulling away.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance….?” Regina trails off, coy smile playing at her lips.

“Lacey.” Belle states. “Call me Lacey.”

Then, she turns and leaves the room.


End file.
